Old Echos: Book 1: Whispers
by goldendragonfinn
Summary: Echos can be anything. Be it our effect on the world, or the shout we create on the edge of a cliff, that comes back. We make them no mater what we do or do not do. We follow the echo of one peculiar individual, & his adventures through the world of dragons & magic, Of darkness & hope, Of redemption & forgiveness. Every thing can heal you just have to find your way to do it. OcxOc
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. hello every body this is gold here, this is my first proper fanfic ignore the other one you might see in the publish stuff it didn't happen. Anyway this will involve a self insert, & OC x OC but no super mushy stuff, so if you like it fav review & follow this path of echo's. The language may be less than appropriate for kids.**

 **I do not own anything but what I have. (oc's)**

Whispers chapter 1

Today was like any other day Tuesday afternoon, but for a 15 year old boy this was his most daring escapade, he would finally defeat his most draining foe, this creature of old dust & parchment, it's stench capable of making trees run in fear. IT! IS! "why did it have to be maths homework." was the young lads dull reply to his algebraic assignment, "today is not my day.", he had sadly been unable to complete his work during his time, at his enforced learning centre, however he dutifully took it home….the next day thus leading him to do it in his current time. Constant distractions can to that.

Another reason that this day was less than pleasant for his liking was dew to the constant fumbling of books that lead to an annoying retrieval from the ground, & today was quite a boiler, but he left his drink bottle at home, despite it being winter, & he had to deal with an assortment of morons, Bogans, & idiots, along with the fact that he had to restrain his responses to a pathetic, & infuriating amalgamation of skin.

However once he returned home his mother greeted him with a pleasant, & kindly "hello Finn, how was school" his reply "was always going to be a constant "school, was school". Simple and to the point. He liked it that way.

During his time sorting out the calculations of the perfect square rule **(I hate it so much)** , he pulled his fingers through the giant ball of hair that roots itself in his head, his mother came & voiced "um me & the girls are going to the shops so….just to let you know." his intendant & kindly reply was "right. Pleas don't take an age like last time mummzy." he always called her that. Finn loved his family.

Sometime after the departure of his other family members & the completion of his brain tingling questions, he heard an extremely odd sound for this time of year, the formation of ice or something of the crystalline variety, plus his nose noticed a forest like smell, not uncommon in the Bush or Outback. This mad him curious.

He went to the back door. & found a formation of crystals arranged in a circle. A perfect circle. He came to a conclusion that this was man made, or that something put it hear. He would have expected his dog to come bumbling out to shower him in the affection, the barrel on legs provides. "something off." was his out-said thought. The air got cold. Very cold.

He went to check on the family pet, & found him laying on his resting place, but completely grey, compared to his normal beige coat. But breathing. Then the world around him lost its colour, as if being drained away by a straw. Via this observation he found the colours going to his feet. But he himself was still in his, normal near white skin. The grey felt wrong.

He found that a few things had still retained their colour, his star charted cap being one, black but with spots of light & lines to connect them. His computer case & the device it was made to hold within were black with a chrome sheen. He placed the hat on his hair for it could not reach his scalp. Then he packed his computer into its holder & slung it over his shoulder, & proceeded to venture the home gone grey.

The room he rested in was almost dulled out. But found that his pocket knife was coloured, & so was a whistle-compass, the orange hue peeling the colourlessness back to revival it & the multi tool.

His great coat seemed like a good option, for the air was growing colder then the north pole, along with the set of fingerless gloves he owned. The red pocket knife, & the orange whistle compass were placed in the oversized coat pocket. It drooped a little of his shoulders. He also got a hand of his blue tinted, wide paned sunnys, that had recently been retrieved from a holiday from Christmas island.

He left the room, & went strait to the kitchen & found a piece of old, worn parchment, with an unrecognisable kind of dialect, with runes that were a mash of ancient Egyptian & Japanese, with a hint of, possibly, Indonesian. Then the strangest thing happened. The runes blurred, for but a moment, before shifting into the English dialect, the Australian version of it as well. It was perturbing to the young boy, that a simple piece of parchment, that had come from what could be determined as nothing at the time, with writing in a completely alien dialect, then translated into his primary language. But that's not what was the most eerie thing about it. It's what was written on it that made him scared.

 _Dear Finn_

 _If you are reading this then your time on earth is up. & No your are not dead. If the world around you has gone grey then cannot be there any longer then you need to. When you exit the gate you will have allies waiting for you. They will help you. _

_From a friend_

"Why" was Finns response. Why must he leave everything behind, loved ones, a home,….family. Then several reasons where shunted into the forefront of his mind his future job was incredibly bleak, unless he wanted to be a cabinet maker, one of the others was to escape a very grim desolate world, the last but most prominent point was to keep his family safe.

He made the choice when he walked up to the 'gate' of purple crystals. & found that the centre of the circle was now jet black, & seemed to produce an odd echo, like the sound you'd hear from a cartoon when the protagonist went into a deep empty cave. He took the first few steps into the inky darkness of the cylinder, when he made contact with the odd subsistence, it made his feel as though limbs had been put in a deep freeze, he expected it to feel like he was wading though mud or water, so it came as a bit of an interesting shock when he felt & nothing more then cold.

When he was directly placed in the centre, something he should have expected yet did not happened. He fell. Straight down. Into the inky blackness, falling at what he could tell was, 100's of kilometres a second, then at times he felt as though he was completely still. Unmoving in the void of this place. Seconds seemed to take forever to pass, yet eternity past faster then an instant. He was afraid. But he still kept going forward or was it downward, he couldn't tell. Then in a fraction of an instant, or was it an eternity, he saw a bright blinding light.

He opened his eyes to find the blue sky above him, the sun still burning 1000's of kilometres to keep this planet alive & growing. The grass was enough proof that it was not a desert world he had been pulled to.

His first reaction to this all was to say in a very idiotic sounding voice, "OW MY FACE".

What he heard aside from the bird song, & wind, was intriguing him. It was clearly female, & around 14 by its tone "you landed on you back, so how would your face hurt" he brought himself to the voices direction & found a dark purple dragoness sitting in front of him. One he recognised. 6 silver horns pointed back, red-pink underbelly & wing membrane, a tail blade in the shape of a scythe, the emerald eyes. It was indeed her.

"Hello" was Finn's neutral voiced response to seeing a character like her in front of him.

"hello….um are you by chance Finn"

"that i am of said name"

"um what"

"yes I'm Finn. & your Cynder am I correct?"

That was not something she expected to hear, & as a result of it she let out a barely restrained growl & demanded, while positioning herself to ponce & maul him if the creature sitting in front of her tried anything, or gave her anything less then satisfactory "how do you know my name"

His reply was strangely quick & calm "the internet" while sounding like a robot with a grinder in the voice box, & pulling a very ridiculous face. This made her blink in confusion for why he would act this way, especially with her potentially about to kill him.

He responded first "your wondering why I did that, especially with the dumb founded look on your face, aren't you?"

she replied with significantly less malice toward the creature in front of her "I'm more interested in how you know my name & what is the internet?"

"well….the internet is, like a giant library, that is...um...ethereal, & whatever gets put in it will be stuck there for every one to find. & someone put stuff about you on the internet, & people saw it.

But it wasn't my primary source of info."

"then what was this primary source & how much do you know about me"

"enough"

Her anger was flaring "how much do you know?" her question seemed more like a demand, with the curt tone of voice she used.

"I don't think you'll like what I'm going to say"

"answer the question"

"I think you should bring the other's to get in on the info I'm gonna talk about."

"how do you…. um I mean what others"

"oh you know the guardians, the one behind you, Sparks."

"what one behind me"

She turned around to find the one that freed her from the mental prison & servitude of the dark master. Spyro with a neutral look. This surprised her for she didn't even tell that he came up to the conversation that was proceeding. "how long were you there?" was her response to seeing an old & loyal friend right behind her, "long enough to know what we need to do." was his reply to her inquiry "& that's to get him to the temple." this piked Finn's interest "why do I need to be there aside from explaining what I am, why I'm here, & what I'm gonna do?" "we'll explain when we get there so hold on those kinds of questions, ok."

After some discussion of where to go & how long it would take to reach the grate temple the set off, west on a three day trip.

In the autumn wind Finn thought he heard something, no louder than a whisper. But he normally misheard thing so he dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. But if he were to of listened closer the whispers said something.

 _you are home now,_

 _do not fret._

 _you are free now,_

 _no more debt._

 _Save your soul now,_

 _to rid the threat._

 _Save your soul now,_

 _but do not forget._

 **what do you think if like fav or follow, tell me how to improve, & suggest some ideas for some of the slice of life stuff I plan to implement.**

 **But for now enjoy**

 **& ill see you in the next dimension bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN hello every one hope you enjoyed the last chapter & I hope you like this one so for now enjoy this tale of echoes. Also the guy I make refinance too should get some attention, heh funneh.**

 **I own nothing but what I have & what I have are my oc's which are figments of my mind.**

Whispers Chapter 2 "strength in numbers"

Barely 2 minor minuets in the group of 3 encountered the unwanted problem of 'out of the loop' syndrome, the one that oozed this plague of confusion was none other then the purple dragon of legends brother, Sparx the dragonfly lantern that talks like the tongue in his mouth would shrivel up & fall out of his mouth if it stopped moving for a second. Thus leading to the conversation we have between the outsider & the native. Staring with "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GUARDIANS IS AN APED DOING HERE?!"

The first to respond in his calm & brotherly tone was the literal yellow bellied Spyro "calm down Sparx, we came to get this guy & he's not an ape"

Before Sparx could respond to his adopted brother, Finn voiced out an interesting notion, "how do you know that, my good man"

"I was told by the guardians to come & find you specifically. & that you were called a….um what was it again….Oh human." this thoroughly through Finn off his rocker to say the least.

"I very rarely get to say this but….fair dinkum (third income)"

"um what dose that mean"

"I think it means true or something like that, as I said I don't use it often so I doubt I know what it means." Finn was starting to notice that the conversation was moving but their legs were not so he asked polity to return to what they were doing in the, first place moving along.

The serial quietness despite Sparx's occasional outspoken thought such as "why are we rescuing an ape" or "he's gonna jump us I know it" to "I wouldn't be surprised if he woks for the black terror", this aroused a slight reaction out of him. It was quite curt but no louder then the breath he took "I'll show you terror in a minute."

The cold autumn air seemed to carry a scent aside from the pine, with the taint of water, that only the dragons could seem to intercept causing them, to stop suddenly, after the hours walk they just endured. Then a sound followed. Quiet then increasing as it got closer. & it chilled the purple eyed dragon to the bone with grief & misery, for he knew what came next.

"ssssssppppppppppPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Then after the ear splitting scream that could shatter the ear drums of a deaf man, a pink blur came careening into the dragon addressed by the name just spoken, from the heavens beige sky. After the dust had settled figuratively & literally, from such tremendous heights a cloud of dust seemed anticlimactic to a particular human, who was not looking forward to what my derive from such an unwanted encounter with this particular individual. From what he could perceive the pink scales & dull purple ram horns, that this dragon was indeed Ember, the one that could not get the hint.

Said dragoness decided to show her devotion to the one she adored like a child to the superhero they want to become, or be near until the end of time, by clamping her forelegs around the saviour of the realm in a vice grip that could break a bone or 3. & then she started talking.

The character to dread it the most was surprisingly the human. The internal dialogue was less then pleasant at best, yet he remained stoic in expression so that his guides would not leave out of disgust.

The continuous hugging & love talk was thankfully broken dew to Cynders intervention, with a less then subtle cough.

This got Embers attention long enough for Spyro to slip from the death grip of affection. He asked the love drunk dragon a simple question that struck Finn as blatantly obvious, considering he had never experienced love for another, aside from family. "Ember why are you here shouldn't be at the temple?"

Her reply was coated in a mock confused tone "I came for you Spyro my love?"

"I find love kinda ridiculous for me." this was stated by the bipedal member of the group, in a very cold manner, if he spoke in any a colder tone the ground beneath his feet could have frozen. This caught the pink dragons near unwavering sight from the one she drooled over in her sleep, to what could be described as a tall ominous ape, in a great black cloak & a large satchel just as dark in colour, his head shielded by an ornately decorated hat that held constellations on itself. The eyes of it however, told something different. They were cold, as cold as the ice a blizzard would below in winter & behind the ice was an endless sea of fire & rage that could out burn the stars.

She froze in fear. Absolute terror. Her irises shrunk the point that a needle could comfortably fit around them.

She ran & hid behind a tree a little to thin to actually hide behind. This confused the group a little for she was so joyous when she arrived, to suddenly attempt to hide from a few second stare at the one thing out of place. "what was that about, I know he's ugly but that's no reason to check her own looks." was Sparx's failed attempt at some joviality, only adding to the annoyance.

Finn decided to ask "Is she afraid of apes."

Cynder replied "No. She doesn't even know what an ape looks like. So why is she scared?"

Finn lowered his gaze to the ground & seemed to go into a bout of deep thought "Then it's gotta be something about me" was Finn's out spoken thought.

This seemed to cause some level of concern to the dragons & dragon fly around him.

Sparx Said "You better not go ape or you'll live to regret it"

Finn's retort was….odd "it's more like something about me but not actually me. It's hard to explain."

Before any further comment could be made on the strange situation arisen from a loves interest to a young girl scared to enough that a mouse could terrify her by just sparing a glance, a young pure red dragon came into view of the group. Finn was able to recognise him right off the bat, Flame, he just hoped he wouldn't be some one he despised.

-)(-)(-

Flame had flown all the way from the temple none stop to catch his child-hood friend from doing something she might get hurt from, especially when he saw her enter the woods currently controlled by the remainder of the Grublins forces who had been scattered & decimated by the two dragons of legend.

They had loyally served the Dark Master after his revivification, & promptly crating them from a sickening & horrid sludge made in large vats bigger then a house, with a smell that could make faeces smell like daises compared to it, this vile & rotten substance. After the dark masters defeat the vats had all but been destroyed when the world was healed by it's shear force. The substance was near impossible to create so the Grublins numbers fell faster then he suns light & soon they found them selves near extinction with only but 10,000 left compared to the 1,000,000 troops they fielded before, becoming nothing more then a minor nuisance, then a full threat, dew to the lose of about every commander with any level of wit on them.

Flame had never faced a Grublin before but had been told by his good friend Spyro that they looked like overgrown insects with armour & weapons that looked like they were made by a hatchling, & that it reflected in performance as much as its appearance. Yet he still fretted over what Ember could do if she encountered one if not more. He shook those thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think about that now. 'Now where is she' was his current line of thought until 'wait were am I' he was lost.

He had found the group by chance, but an oddity snagged his attention, it was the creature in black with an odd hat, a larger then needed satchel, & behind it was Ember hiding from it with a tree.

Why was she hiding, he decided to inquire "what did you do to Ember?" this question was directed to the creature his response was quick & to the point "I don't know." Flame didn't like this answer to much.

"What did you do to her"

"I didn't do anything"

"Tell me the truth" Flame was getting irritated by the same answer.

"I am telling the truth, you just refuse to accept it."

This was the last straw for him. He sent a fire ball right at him. He side stepped it with some difficulty considering the items he held. Before Flame could get another fire ball going the creature charged him full sprint & wrapped its arms around his head before he could loose it clamping his jaw clean shut & he was strong enough that he couldn't open his mouth. He then said something "Clam down you've clearly had a bad day, so just calm down so we can be civilised 7 not try & kill each other."

His words fell on deaf ears, for he was thrashing around to try & get his head lose from a rather strong grip, that was until someone intervened. "OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" this was coming from Spyro witch quickly prompted the two to end the pointless engagement hastily, Spyro then decided to clear up the information with Flame while Cynder chose to let the her friend do the talking.

This gave Finn enough time to go & talk to Ember while under watch from Sparx's unwavering gaze. Finn decided to be kinder then his last comment & wisely chose to stay a bout an arms length from her. He commented first "what's wrong?" her reply wasn't expected but didn't come as a surprise "how?"

"how what?"

"how do you keep them in check?"

"what are you talking about?"

"your emotions….h-how do you keep them in check?"

"oh….well it's not easy that's for sure"

She peaked out from her pitiful hiding place & looked him in the eye once more tho she dreaded doing it again. This time she no longer saw the flames of hatred or the cold & unforgiving ice, instead she perceived a simple clear sky unclouded. She could trust him for now.

Finn noticed she was lees ridged then before & less likely to bolt. He continued for it seemed she was distracted by something.

"sorry for scaring you like that."

"it's not your fault, it's my gift to see emotions, & yours were unexpected &-"

Finn cut her off before his ire could grow from the speech she was laying before him "I get it your surprised by the intensity of it & you got scared that I might do something or another."

After the clearing of false words the group joined back together & continued on their way through the woods to until the nights grasp made it folly to move further then what could have been done under the suns gaze.

Along the way Finn had ascertained about the worlds recent history. His intrigue had lead him to discover that it had been a year & a bit since the fall of Malfore, from which he calculated the age of the dragons Spyro being 14 along with Cynder, & maybe Flame & Ember as well. When the group set up camp the asked Finn questions on the world he came from. Spyro's was first up, "Is your world in conflict or at peace?"

Finn decided to respond neutrally to this kind of curiosity, "well kind of. The country where I'm from is kinda at peace….well not really. Um it's….it's. Oh who am I kidding my spices fights for the sake of fighting. It's dumb really dumb in my opinion. we fight ourselves because of our arrogance & well never stop until we die. Makes me sick to my stomach."

The dragons thought it best to not poke on that kind of subject because the human in their midst was looking angrily at the fire poking & prodding it with a stray stick.

The questions were basic. How old he was, what his life was like, what friends he had which was none. Then the rested for the night. However Finn said one thing before putting his head to rest "I wonder how Tear Of Grace would react to this."

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

 **I really need to work on my writing skills**

 **anyway i'll see you in the next dimension bye bye.**


End file.
